


𝕊𝕒𝕔𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕖

by shumaejh



Series: fucked up shuichi fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Groping, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-con Cunnilingus, Photography, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia, Spanking, Toxic Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, pervert shuichi saihara, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: shuichi has a craving
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: fucked up shuichi fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	𝕊𝕒𝕔𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕖

➳ Shuichi is a pervert, a huge one. He always was, and his perviness only got worse when he first met you. You were astonishing to him. Your hair, your outfits, your personality, body, looks; all if it was absolutely beautiful to him.

➳ Over time he became more obsessive and possesive towards you, getting these unexplainable urges. Urges that would send him to jail of he dare acted them out. Fortunately, he had very good self control and held back on these urges. But, all good things must come to an end, as these urges and thoughts became too overwhelming for him.

➳ He had bought his own camera just for taking pictures of you at your most vulnerable moments. Shuichi would stay right next to your window, waiting until you’re sleeping, changing, masturbating, etcetera. He kept it mild, for now.

➳ But of course, he got away with these things, and due to that he started thinking that possibly he could get away with more intense things. Break-in’s, stealing, touching you in your sleep.

➳ He gave into those thoughts and urges too, satisfying them as he broke into your room at night. He did that by using the window, as it was closest to you, sleeping beauty. You were so much more beautiful up close and in person, your skin so soft to the touch.

➳ He grazes his hand across your delicate skin, that touch alone sending arousal to his half-hard dick. Saihara watched as your chest raises up and falls back down, in a calming slumber, completely unaware about what’s to come.

➳ Your shirt was raised up just above your belly button, to which his cold hand took to its advantage and rested on your stomach. His eyes snapped to your face as you tense in your sleep, the cold of his hand interrupting your peaceful slumber.

➳ Once you’ve calmed, Shuichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hand was warm now due to your body heat, allowing him to trail his hand up more and more without disrupting your sleep. His thin fingers stopped at the strap of your bra, his arm had only raised your shirt up more reveaing the bottom of your bra.

➳ Shuichi licked his lips in anticipation, taking his hand out of your shirt to delicately lift the rest of your shirt up, revealing your bra in its entirety. He could see your hardened nipples through the fabric, making his cock twitch in his pants. His hand groped your breast gently, he huffs, he could barely feel a thing! Your bra was in the way!

➳ He crawled onto your bed, straddling your hips with his hands at the sides of your head. He’s so close to you, bent down with his lips inches away from yours. You looked absolutely _stunning_. The camera he had wrapped around his neck was nearly touching your breasts, which reminded him. _He needed to treasure this moment_.

➳ Forunately your lamp was on, which he found absolutely adorable. You can’t sleep in the dark, you poor thing~ He did his best to drive his attention to his camera, lifting it up and taking a photo of your body, making sure your breasts were in view. With a chuckle, he took the camera off his neck and placed it on the desk. Now he can do whatever he pleases without waking you.

➳ Carefully he tucked his hands under your back, undoing your bra in no time. He felt the clips of your bra fall into his palms, allowing him to remove your bra. It took some effort, but in just a few minutes your bra and shirt were tossed onto the floor, revealing your now nude top half.

➳ His breathing became uneven, he wanted to do so much to you, but he knew that he needs to take baby steps to get to that point. For now, his hands squeezed and fondled your breasts, his thumb and index finger pinching your nipples to roll them between his fingers, feeling them harden. Satisfied, he let go, your nipples now hard and begging to be sucked on.

➳ He only chuckled at this and leaned down, pressing the flat of his tongue against your rock hard nipple, giving it a light flick of his tongue. That didn’t wake you thankfully, a smirk forming onto his blush covered face. His thin lips wrapped around the bud, eyes fluttering closed.

➳ His sucks on the snesitive bud were incredibly gentle, in hopes you wouldn’t wake up and attempt to kick him out. All he wants to do is make you feel good, so why wouls uou kick him out in the first place?

➳ Speaking of which, he groped your other free breast with his left hand, his right going between his and your legs to press his two fingers onto your clothed folds. He wasn’t expecting your shorts to be wet, popping off of your saliva covered bud to look at the somewhat noticeable stain.

➳ “Ahaha..” he laughs softly, licking your other nipple once more before heading between your legs. The scent of your arousal hit him almost immediately, though he wasn’t complaining. The scent was intoxicating, and made his pants just become even tighter.

➳ He sits up onto his knees, oh so carefully taking your shorts off and tossing them with the other articles of clothing. Your panties were just the cutest, making him immediately slide those off and have a whiff. “Mmhm~ Naughty, _naughty_ girl..” he said, noticing that your folds were drenched.

➳ Instead of tossing the panties onto the floor, he shoved them in his pocker for later, getting back down onto his stomach to spread your wet folds. “Oohh..” he hums, you masturbated before this. Oh wow, he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants for much longer. Quickly he grabbed his camera and took a photo of your hole, biting his lip so hard it nearly bled.

➳ “Wow..” he admires you once more, placing the camera down onto your desk once again. _Stunning_ , he thought. _Absolutely gorgeous_.

➳ He leaned into your heat, sticking his tongue out and pressing the flat of it against your slit, and flicking it upwards while making sure it hit your clit, watching it twitch. A breathy laugh came from him, his left hands thumb pressing onto your clitoral hood and pushing back lightly.

➳ “Mmh..” he mumbles, sticking his tongue out to lap up your thick juices. His heart was pounding, you tasted astonishing. Your taste alone has him rubbing himself against your mattress, you’re _that_ addicting.

➳ Gently he pushed his tongue inside of you, there being not must resistance fortunately enough. His thumb let go of your clitoral hood to press down on your clit, rubbing it in slow circles. He could tell you were slowly starting to stir, small whimpers were coming from your sleeping body. _Adorable_ , small whimpers to be specific.

➳ “Mmmh.. w-what..?” you mumble, sitting up to see what was happening to you. Shuichi’s heart skipped a beat for a moment, busted, he thought. However, he didn’t stop, he just chuckled lightly, sending a spark of pleasure through your nerves. “A-Ah-! W-What are you-?!”

➳ Your hands frantically clawed at his head, desperately trying to tear him off of you. His hands went straight to your hips to hold them down, the glare he’s giving you shooting daggers into your heart.

➳ “G-Get off of me you creep! G-Get out of my house!!” you yell. Unfortunately for you, Shuichi wasn’t leaving until you cum. His tongue got pulled out of you to flick your clit, thin lips wrapping around the little bundle of nerves. The feeling made you go tense, “H-Hnnaaah-!”

➳ The moan drove him on, watching as you finally gave up and fell against your pillow. In all of his years being a detective, he’s never seen nor heard someone give up this quick. _You must want this as much as I do_ , he thinks. That idea alone had his cock begging to be released from the tightness of his pants.

➳ He hums against your swollen, sensitive clit, shoving two of his fingers into your clenching hole with no regard of how it’d feel. “O-Ow!! S-Shuichi–” you get cut off, his other hand lifting up and slamming down onto your thigh telling you to _shut up_.

➳ With a whimper, you kept quiet. You felt your high becoming closer and closer, his fingers doing a ‘come hither’ motion right against your g-spot wasn’t helping either. You did not want to cum because of this sicko, this absolute freak, but you couldn’t help it. The pleasure was just too much. You came, you came all over his fingers. Your velvety walls cleched around his slim fingers.

➳ A hum of satisfaction came from his throat, pulling off of your overstimulated clit and roughly pulling his fingers out. He was absolutely desperate for your juices, his tongue darting out to lap up your cum. _Sweet like saccharine_ , Shuichi though. He smirked once finished, sitting up onto his knees to pull hos pants down to his knees and to take his dick out of the hole of his boxers.

➳ “G-God.. you’re gorgeous,” he moans out, hand wrapped around his pre-cum leaking dick. Roughly he started getting himself off to your twitching, limp body. “Y-You know..” he starts, “I-It was so tempting to.. just carve my initials into your skin, but.. you’re so incredibly irresistible, my love..”

➳ His words meant nothing to you, of course. You were sure about that once you felt his warm semen shoot onto your sucked-in stomach. He came a lot, letting out a pleasured sigh. “Here..” he scoops some of his seed off your stomach with his fingers to wipe it onto your lip. Instinctively, you licked it off, which you immediately regretted; it made his half-hard dick twitch.

➳ “Haha.. it’s like you’re asking for more. Don’t worry, love…” he kisses your forehead. “This won’t be the last time.”

➳ He gets dressed, takes a photo of you, and leaves. Leaving you covered in his semen, quivering.


End file.
